


Same Hero

by Hexlorde



Category: The VelociPastor (2018)
Genre: Crack, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything, after the ending - Freeform, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexlorde/pseuds/Hexlorde
Summary: After the end we saw Doug and Carroll ready to travel the world and fight evil. What if there was another curve ball thrown their way?
Relationships: Carroll (The VelociPastor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Same Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is what happened after my parents badgered me into watching the movie, and then when I said there was no fanfiction of it that I could find my mom said that I could write it. 
> 
> Here you go Mom. This is your fault.

For the first few months everything was fine, great even. Carroll knew that she was putting her life on the line once more, but this was so much better than working for Frankie Mermaid. For once in her life she had a purpose, something she could fight for, and she knew that if she tried to return to turning tricks and paying for a crappy studio apartment she would go mad. 

Doug was worried about her, even though the doctor had said she was okay. He never said as much, but late at night she would catch him sitting up just watching her. She never called him out on it, or even let him know that she was awake, instead looking at him through her eyelashes as the motel sign of the week bathed them in a neon glow. 

During the day was a different matter. While he still didn’t like it when she left his side he was more likely to tease and joke with her. It almost felt like he was trying to make up for those quiet times when he was still questioning his powers and his faith, uncertain if he was allowed to love her the way he did. 

All in all, it’s been a good few months. Traveling all over the world, spending her days fighting and her nights for a different physical activity. Not to mention the love that has grown between her and Doug.

As she stares down at her hands (or what used to be her hands) she prays that his love will hold. Her once-lacquered nails had turned long and wicked, her smooth skin had turned rough and leathery, and peach had given way for mottled green. 

“Carroll, are you in here?”

He’s at the door, and before she can move she hears a gasp. “Carroll! Is that you?”

She can’t look at him, instead burying her head in her hands. Or trying to at least. It’s a bit hard to hide her entire head in scaled claws. Harsh whimpers come from her reptilian throat, further reminding her of her transformation.

“Carroll…”

Doug’s voice is soft, and she feels his hands gently come up and rest on hers. “Carroll, what happened? Did you cut yourself on the artifact?” he asks. 

“No,” she croaks. She doesn’t know why she can speak and he can’t, or why she isn’t subject to the same rage, but it seems to work in her favor so she won’t question it. “I’ve been near it, but I never cut myself on it.”

Doug hums and wraps her scaly form in a hug. “It’s okay. Remember what you told me? Your powers can be used for great things. You were already a hero, and now you have the chance to be an even greater hero.”

She lets her claws fall from her face and allows herself to look at him. His eyes are wide and full of kindness, with no trace of disgust or fear like he might have had when he first met her. “Okay. Just remember that now you have another hero alongside you, so you had better not slack!”

He laughs, causing her to laugh as well. They laugh for what seems like ages, holding each other in their arms. Carrol may be a velociraptor warrior now, but she is okay.


End file.
